


a monstrous frozen yogurt shop

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, working at a frozen yogurt shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: getting your boyfriend and girlfriend jobs at a froyo shop. basically getting paid to hang out with them nothing can go wrong......right?
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	a monstrous frozen yogurt shop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple days after I posted a monstrous date in a forest but I deleted it then I tried to get it back then permanently deleted it. and nows zombies 2 is on Disney plus so then i rewrote it.

Tucked between a pizzeria and a laundromat was the newest addition to Seabrooke. A frozen yogurt shop. Run by the best and only football coach at Seabrooke high. He had decided to upgrade his mobile shop when he realized he could go on vacation and still having a functioning shop. His plan was to open a shop have one of the best grand openings in Seabrooke then going on vacation and finding sucker to keep the shop running. Coach put his team to work handing out flyers and coupons. When the day came his shops was a huge success. With all of that success and labor combined Coach made plans for a vacation the next day. However, he needed someone to work the shop until he came back. When it came to figuring out who to work he went straight to his MVP, Zed Necrodopoulus. He offered the zombie a deal of above minimum wage and permission to eat all the unpopular flavors.

“That sounds great, Coach but could Addison and Wyatt work with me?” He asked trying to get his partners a job.

The hesitation on Coach’s face was obvious. The wheels in Zed’s mind started turning. “What if you split that paycheck between three ways?” He suggested.

Coach shook his head yes immediate after realizing what a great idea this was for him. They shook hands and the deal was sealed.

♡

Ok, so working at frozen yogurt shop sounds fun on paper but is actually boring and tiring. Scooping frozen yogurt and dealing with customers is kinda annoying. With the addition of that the hype around the shops had died down so they we’re basically just making sure the merchandise didn’t melt. Through it all the three marched on with their not so glorious work.

“Thank you come again!” Addison thanked the customer. She readjusted her ponytail and the pink baseball cap that matched her pink apron. 

She sighed once the customer was out of view. “Zed, can you take the register?” Addison asked with a pouty face.

Her zombie beau had been busy juggling the scoopers. She could have asked Wyatt who was currently test tasting flavors to find his favorite. While he was good at slinging froyo, dealing with people was not his strong suit yet. Zed put down the scoopers he was playing with and took his place in front of the register. He groaned when he saw through the windows a faimilar face. While it was a familiar face it was not a face Zed wanted to see while working. “Bucky and the Aceys alert.” He groaned.

The three cheerleaders walked behind their student president into the shop. Bucky looked Zed up and down then smiled at his cousin then said “Cuz, I would prefer you to take our order.” 

Addison looked up from her phone. “Sorry, Bucky I’m on break but luckily Zed is here and ready to serve.” She said with her friendly customer service voice before taking another scoop of Wyatt’s frozen yogurt. 

“Fine, zombie we will take four vanillas.” Bucky ordered.

Peeking out behind Bucky “Actually I’ll take peanut butter n’ bones.”

Tracy, Jacey, and Bucky all stared at Lacey. She was oblivious to the stares until Zed gave a small point to her friends. “What it’s really good!” She explained.

“Cheer huddle!” Bucky demanded. To which all of the Aceys and Bucky huddled together. They talked quiet all of them debating on which flavor to get. After some negotiations Bucky faced Zed once again. “We will take four medium peanut butter n’ bones.” He ordered before snapping his fingers and having Tracey hand him his wallet then giving Zed money.

“Great choice” Zed told the group in a monotone voice after putting the money into the register then proceeding to get four bows and scoop peanut butter n’ bones. 

Once handing the Aceys and Bucky their froyo they did a quick turn and left. They didn’t even say thank you or tip. Zed sighed looking at his boyfriend and girlfriend. “If we don’t get another customer for the rest of the day I will be completely fine with that.” The zombie however, would not get his request granted.

♡

Wyatt was outside throwing the garbage which was filled with spoons and melted froyo that was left out for too long. All three of them rock, paper scissors to see who threw out the trash today. Unluckily enough Wyatt lost. After tossing the bag into the trash he was back to head back when he heard someone talking. Hearing things was from far away we his strong cause you know he’s a werewolf but this sound was close. It almost sounded like someone was calling for something. The werewolf slowly creeped towards the sound. He moved around the building and saw...

“Aren’t you the most adorable puppy ever!” Wynter was petting the fur of a shih tzu dog.

Wyatt sighed thinking it would be something else. Maybe a new monster he was disappointed. “What’s his name?” He asked.

Wynter jumped up, shocked that someone was watching her. “Wyatt! Look at this puppy isn’t he the cutest dog ever, worthy to be the pet of a big bad werewolf” She scooped up the dog and put into Wyatt’s face. The dogs was pretty cute with his fur covering his eyes.

“I found him here a couple days ago and then I kept coming back here with meat and toys” She explained. “Since I found him here I decided to name him Sorbet!” Wynter announced.

“We sell frozen yogurt......” Wyatt told her.

She looked up at Wyatt a confused expression on her face. “What’s the difference?”

Despite the fact he was working frozen yogurt based establishment Wyatt knew almost nothing about the dessert except how low to keep the temperature. “I have some leftover deer from dinner wanna feed Sorbet?” He suggested.

Wynter jumped up at the opportunity nodding her head. The two of them walked backed into the shop introducing Sorbet to Zed and Addison. For about an hour they played with Sorbet and fed him strips of deer.

♡

Addison was always a keen observer. Not and eidetic memory per say. However, she did noticed things specific details, dates you name it she remembered it. This was useful when taking orders and it’s also useful when finding out your friends are on a double date!

Bonzo and Bree came in first. Addison immediately waved to them. Giving them a nice greeting but waiting to ask them they’re order. Bree was sweating and looked nervous. “Gabaza Zobo Zackka Bree?” _’What do you want my Bree bunny?”_ Bonzo asked his girlfriend.

“Dabbazi gabaza zobo dapazing Bonzo?” _’I don’t know what do you want my Bonzo bear’_

This would take awhile and is the exact reason Addison hesitated before asking the, what they wanted. The couple always had a bad habit of not knowing what to get. Last time Addison had suggested some flavors and got roped into the debate. Even she could she wasn’t the best at zombie tongue so that conversation lasted a long time until they both decided to get strawberry. 

The bell rang entered the zombie and wolf girlfriends, Eliza and Willa. Eliza was stiff when she entered the shop. “H-......Hi! Wila! It’s Bonzo and Bree are friends! We haven’t seen these two since a couple days ago.” Eliza was stiff and very rehearsed.

Just as rehearsed when Bree replied with “Eliza! Willa! Is that you? Well isn’t this a nice surprise”

The two girls smiled at each other awkwardly for a minute, while their significant others were just watching the two interact. Willa was confused while Bonzo was chuckling nervously. “Bonzo? We’re ready to order aren’t we?” Bree asked Bonzo. To which he shrugged.

The two of them strutted up to the counter. “So did you guys just come from a date?” Addison asked. 

Bree stiffened. “Nope! No date we just came from a.......movie.” 

Bree was acting odd that was plain to see but Addison chose to just ignore it and chalk it up to her just being nervous around Bonzo. Before Addison could ask them they’re order Wyatt came in from the break room. He grabbed a bowl and began scooping himself some cake batter flavored froyo. The werewolf saw the couples but kept on going. He grabbed himself a spoon and was about to head back into the break room when he stopped and face towards Willa. “Willa, was the movie good?” 

“It was awful, all over the place.” She replied.

Like puzzle pieces it all locked together for Addison. She looked at Eliza then Bree then back at Eliza. “So you-“

“We went to see a movie without you!” The zombie and the human confessed.

They both began apologizing profusely. “Imsosorryimsosorr-“

Addison chucked. “It’s fine. I probably couldn’t have gone anyway I have work.”

“How can we make it up to you?” Bree asked.

She had some ideas. “Well by one getting something and tipping generously, and by two inviting me next time.” And they did just that.

♡

They closed a little bit earlier that day. Not like anyone would really notice. The three of them had all settled in one of the booths. They we’re eating frozen yogurt specifically vanilla. “So, working here a good idea who would’ve thought!” Zed said in slight bragging tone. “Oh wait...I had that idea” He was waiting for his partners to agree with him and start gushing over him.

“I’m not the best at math but I’m pretty sure we’re getting paid peanuts for all of the work we do” Wyatt commented.

Addison nodded. “I’ve eating so much frozen yogurt I don’t think I can eat another spoonful” She added on before eating another spoonful and winking at Wyatt.

Zed sighed. “It’s not that bad is it? I thought it would be nice for us to spend time together and get paid.” 

Wyatt and Addison looked at each other both guilty they upset their boyfriend. They both gave a kiss to Zed’s cheek. “It was a good idea Zed” Addison told him.

They sat in comfortable silence until Wyatt said. “Out of all of the flavors I’ve tried, vanilla is still the best.”

“Yeah, it really is

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i took some creative liberties with the zombie tongue parts. I hope you enjoyed this work! kudos mucho appreciated!


End file.
